Urban Ed
"Urban Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds decide to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac by building the cardboard city known as Edtropolis. Plot This episode starts with Jonny and Plank playing chess. Eddy ran up to him and put a garbage lid on the ground, and gave Jonny banana, telling him to run to the tree. Then to hit the bullseye with the banana. Then Eddy gave Jonny peas and a straw, telling him to shoot the balloons Ed was using. Next Eddy gave Jonny marshmallows, telling him to throw them into the sousaphone Edd was carrying, touch home plate, and finally put a quarter in his jar. Jonny saw right through their trick and promptly left the scene. After Edd suggest that they scam Rolf, Eddy realized that there was no point, as Rolf and the rest of the kids where busy doing boring activities. Edd explained that their suburban Cul-de-Sac was just too distant from the hustle and bustle of the big city to be exciting. The Eds then imagined how awesome life in the city would be and decided to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy and Co. were making a real racket while building the city, everyone could hear it. The kids go to the lane, only to find the cardboard city of Edtropolis. Population: More cardboard cutouts than you can count. Out of nowhere, Jonny was in a tree, warning the kids not to fall for the Eds' trick. They completely ignore him, even Plank couldn't care less! Rolf was being really polite, he was saying hello to every cardboard cutout, male and female. On a green light the kids are making a traffic jam just standing in the middle of the street. Eddy cut them off. Then, truck driver Ed, flashes right by the kids. He has got to be breaking the speed limit. Kevin tries to catch Ed but he bumps into Edd causing his airbag to go off. Kevin was complaining that Edd cut him off. Eddy is back in another traffic jam. Edd makes the hand signal that he is about to make a turn when the light turns green. Kevin's had enough. He stuffed Edd between to buildings. Ed flashes by again and this time almost runs them over. He is probably about to get a ticket. Meanwhile, Jonny is still searching for Plank, who is having the time of his life. Eddy, pretending to be a force to be reckoned with, asks if he is looking for something. Jonny tells him that Plank ran off and asks if he's seen him. Eddy doesn't really remember him. So Jonny askes again with great force. Eddy just said he didn't see him. He continued to search for Plank. Jimmy is in the middle of the city. Jonny was right. Cities can be quite frightening. Jimmy went to the shoe store. Kevin is just reading 'Bikini Babes'. Edd volunteers to clean his shoe. He asks for a quarter, but Kevin gave him a bottle cap. Nazz just came back from a shopping spree when Ed and Eddy were on top of a building pretending to be pigeons. Eddy was dropping yogurt so Nazz would think it was a bird dropping. Edd pushes her out of the way, then Ed drops and anvil and makes a "quack" noise. Eddy replies 'This ain't a cartoon!' Jonny comes to the scene and finds Plank driving a truck and he almost ran him over. When Sarah and Nazz were waiting in line, Jimmy came to them with a snake tattoo on his forehead. Jonny invades Eddy of his money because his city stole Plank. Jonny climbs to the top of a building. Jonny threatens Eddy that he will throw away his money. Eddy shows Jonny that Plank is okay. Jonny throws Eddy's money anyway, because Plank told him to. Eddy then destroys the building he was standing on. After the kids stole Eddy's money, Ed destroyed the rest of the city. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': to promote his role in the scam "I helped too, Jonny! I was the balloon guy!" ---- *'Ed': at the other kids relaxing "What a gaggle of sad sacks!" ---- *'Ed': about traffic in the city "Oh! When you bump into cars they go 'Whoo whoo! Barp barp!'" ---- *'Ed': "Let's drive to the city, fellas!" Edd: "We're too young to drive, Ed." Ed: "My dad has a shovel." Eddy: "Well, I say if we can't bring the cul-de-sac to the city, let's bring the city to the cul-de-sac!" Edd: "I suppose I should find some tape." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." ---- *'Rolf': out mega-sized underwear "Aah, a merciless beating with a stick has cleansed Nana's pantaloons fresh." the racket of city construction "What is this that fouls the calm of the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "Hey, Rolf! Your dad shearing sheep again? Keep it down!" Rolf: "This sound is a mystery to Rolf, as is your mockery of my father's leisure delight." Sarah: "Hey! Keep it down or I'm calling the cops! How are we supposed to play with all this racket?!" ---- *'Jonny': "Boy Plank, ever get the feeling you might as well be talking to a piece of wood?" not around ''"Plank? Plank?! Not you too!" ---- *'Rolf': ''by the homemade stop lights "What barbarian would hang a milk box from a string?" Sarah: "Jeez, Rolf, that's a traffic signal." ---- *'Rolf': on traffic fumes "The city air is thick like Nano's toenail." Jimmy: in traffic fumes "Where'd everybody go?" ---- *'Ed': "Smokey's on the tail!" ---- *'Eddy': spoonfuls of "pigeons droppings", really yogurt onto Nazz below "Coo coo coo!" Ed: "Oink! Oink!" Eddy: "Pigeon's don't go oink, Ed!" Ed: "I'm a gazelle! Oink!" ---- *'Ed': "Quack, quack!" an anvil Eddy: Ed drop the anvil onto Edd and Nazz below "Ed! You're gonna hurt someone! This ain't a cartoon!" ---- *'Rolf': jumping the queue for a tattoo & being attacked by Sarah "Have mercy, rabid youth!" Jimmy: "Sarah's in trouble, and needs the help of the boy with a snake on his face!" into the fight ---- *'Sarah': "Jimmy, careful of his hairy back!" toward Rolf menacingly "Hold him for me." ---- *'Edd': being mangled by the kids "Eddy! It was horrible, Eddy! Look what they did to my shirt!" ---- *'Ed': Edtropolis collapse "Dominoes! Lets do it again! Here, hold this." the worm in Eddy's shirt Eddy: "Ed, I don't want it! Double D, get a net! It's crawling!" ---- *'Jonny': off into the sunset with Plank in his cart "I missed you too, buddy, but if you ever do that again I'll glue you to a rock. It's a joke, Plank!" Trivia *This is the first appearance of the cardboard city of Edtropolis. It appears again in Cartoon Network Racing ''and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a bonus scam. *While Eddy is dropping yogurt on Nazz, Ed is about to drop an anvil with 'AKA' on it, referring to A.K.A. Cartoon, the producers of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Eddy also breaks the fourth wall by saying "This ain't a cartoon!", when it fact it is. *There is a "Drink Eno-gee" billboard in the the background of Edtropolis when Jimmy points at Eds' Tattoo Palour, referring to the "Eno-gee Drink" stall from the episode "Over Your Ed". *The cardboard traffic lights of Edtropolis serve as checkpoints in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *"Jimmy with the snake on his head" is seen again in the episode "A Fistful of Ed". *The date this episode aired is the same date when Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in America, 10 years later. *Rolf's father is mentioned in this episode during the Edtropolis construction scene. *Though The Trailer Park can be seen from atop one of the buildings, the Kanker Sisters were absent in this episode. *In the chess game at the start of the episode, Jonny was wrong to assume it was checkmate as Plank's king could've easily captured Jonny's queen. Gallery File:Edtropolis1.jpg|Rolf in Edtropolis File:Dd.jpg|"The boy with the snake on his face" File:Urban_Ed.png|Plank's a hot-shot. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed